All Time 100 Novels (Time)
A The Adventures of Augie March by Saul Bellow All the King's Men by Robert Penn Warren American Pastoral by Philip Roth An American Tragedy by Theodore Dreiser Animal Farm by George Orwell Appointment in Samarra by John O'Hara Are You There God? It's Me, Margaret by Judy Blume The Assistant by Bernard Malamud At Swim-Two-Birds by Flann O'Brien Atonement by Ian McEwan B Beloved by Toni Morrison The Berlin Stories by Christopher Isherwood The Big Sleep by Raymond Chandler The Blind Assassin by Margaret Atwood Blood Meridian by Cormac McCarthy Brideshead Revisited by Evelyn Waugh The Bridge of San Luis Rey by Thornton Wilder C Call It Sleep by Henry Roth Catch-22 by Joseph Heller The Catcher in the Rye by J.D. Salinger A Clockwork Orange by Anthony Burgess The Confessions of Nat Turner by William Styron The Corrections by Jonathan Franzen The Crying of Lot 49 by Thomas Pynchon D A Dance to the Music of Time by Anthony Powell The Day of the Locust by Nathanael West Death Comes for the Archbishop by Willa Cather A Death in the Family by James Agee The Death of the Heart by Elizabeth Bowen Deliverance by James Dickey Dog Soldiers by Robert Stone F ﻿''Falconer'' by John Cheever The French Lieutenant's Woman by John Fowles G ﻿The Golden Notebook by Doris Lessing Go Tell It on the Mountain ''by James Baldwin ''Gone With the Wind by Margaret Mitchell The Grapes of Wrath by John Steinbeck Gravity's Rainbow by Thomas Pynchon The Great Gatsby by F. Scott Fitzgerald H A Handful of Dust by Evelyn Waugh﻿ The Heart Is a Lonely Hunter by Carson McCullers The Heart of the Matter by Graham Greene Herzog by Saul Bellow Housekeeping by Marilynne Robinson A House for Mr. Biswas by V.S. Naipaul I I, Claudius by Robert Graves Infiniite Jest by David Foster Wallace Invisible Man by Ralph Ellison L Light in August by William Faulkner The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe by C.S. Lewis Lolita by Vladimir Nabokov Lord of the Flies by William Golding The Lord of the Rings by J.R.R. Tolkien Loving by Henry Green Lucky Jim by Kingsley Amis M The Man Who Loved Children by Christina Stead Midnight's Children by Salman Rushdie Money by Martin Amis The Moviegoer by Walker Percy Mrs. Dalloway by Virginia Woolf N Naked Lunch by William Burroughs Native Son by Richard Wright Neuromancer by William Gibson Never Let Me Go by Kazuo Ishiguro 1984 by George Orwell O On the Road by Jack Kerouac One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest by Ken Kesey P The Painted Bird by Jerzy Kosinski Pale Fire by Vladimir Nabokov A Passage to India ''by E.M. Forster ''Play It As It Lays by Joan Didion Portnoy's Complaint by Philip Roth Possession by A.S. Byatt The Power and the Glory by Graham Greene The Prime of Miss Jean Brodie by Muriel Spark R Rabbit, Run by John Updike Ragtime by E.L. Doctorow The Recognitions by William Gaddis Red Harvest by Dashiell Hammett Revolutionary Road by Richard Yates S The Sheltering Sky by Paul Bowles Slaughterhouse Five by Kurt Vonnegut Snow Crash by Neal Stephenson The Sot-Weed Factor by John Barth The Sound and the Fury by William Faulkner The Sportswriter by Richard Ford The Spy Who Came in From the Cold by John le Carre The Sun Also Rises by Ernest Hemingway T Their Eyes Were Watching God by Zora Neale Hurston Things Fall Apart by Chinua Achebe To Kill a Mockingbird by Harper Lee To the Lighthouse by Virginia Woolf Tropic of Cancer by Henry Miller U Ubik by Philip K. Dick Under the Net by Iris Murdoch Under the Volcano by Malcolm Lowry W Watchmen by Alan Moore & Dave Gibbons White Noise by Don DeLillo White Teeth by Zadie Smith Wide Sargasso Sea by Jean Rhys Graphic Novels Berlin: City of Stones by Jason Lutes Blankets by Craig Thompson Bone by Jeff Smith The Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Kim Deitch The Dark Knight Returns by Frank Miller David Boring by Daniel Clowes Ed the Happy Clown the Chester Brown Jimmy Corrigan: The Smartest Kid on Earth by Chris Ware Palomar: The Heartbreak Soup Stories by Gilbert Hernandez Watchmen by Alan Moore & Dave Gibbons ﻿ Source ﻿Full List - All Time 100 Novels, Time. Category:Reading Lists